Pokemon: The Advanced Generation
by LMC8133
Summary: My take on what would've happened if May and Ash grew up in the same town of Pallet. Then took on the leagues together. Sorry bad at summaries


Hey guys this is my first fanfic so comments and criticism is always appreciated  
(An: this will be the only chapter with ash and may as little kids)  
This will be my take on what would've happened if Ash and May grew up in the Kano region, specifically Pallet town together.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Pokemon or it's franchise

Prologue  
Ash:7  
May:7

It was a peaceful day in Pallet town as two little kids played in a park. They're names : Ash Ketchum and May Maple .

May and Ash have lived in Pallet for as long as they can remember.

The two toddlers at the time showed many of the same characteristics with few differences. Both loved to travel although May didn't really like Pokemon. ( at least for now). They both had a huge appetite that would put a normal family to shame ( mostly theirs) . Lastly they both were fair to every one.  
Their parents Norman, Caroline, and Delilah were all good friends so naturally they spent a lot time together and soon became friends.  
"I can't believe how close they are already," Carolina said to Mrs. Ketchum  
"I know it's like they were destined to be friends", she whispered .  
Silver and Norman could only chuckle at this spore of events between the two women.

Back to our soon to be heroes: Ash and May were playing tag in the park their parents brought them to . "Hey betcha that you can't catch me, " May taunted, "You're on," yelled the determined Ketchum.  
The two chased each other around the play ground , up stairs, down slides, and throughout tunnels. Eventually they got bored and decided to use the rest of the park. "Come on back you guys time for lunch", yelled the parents not knowing what disaster would soon happen.

All of a sudden the two kids were back with their parents stomachs growling,"Well I guess it's a good thing we packed extra food," Delilah states as the two kids sit down, eagerly awaiting the picnic.  
"We'll I got the food " says Norman and a chill went down his back when he looked at Ash and May , to him they strangely reminded him of a scary muchlax, frightening and ready to eat. He then slowly put down the food as he was in a stare-down with the two kids, but as soon as the food touched the ground they broke the stair as they rapidly began to eat, surprising the adults for a second, then they remembered that it was like this for every meal.  
" Wow mom and Mrs. Ketchum this is really good",May quickly stated  
Ash said the same thing only instead of Mrs. Ketchum it was Mrs. Maple .  
But the weird thing was they said it at the same time( causing them to stop eating for a second and blush slightly) then remembered the food and then quickly dove back in  
The parents were stunned to see them stop eating , other than to breath.  
_

(Later)  
Both ash and May seemed stuffed as they payed down, but not in defeat as every thing had been eaten ( ribs, wings , soup, sandwiches, waters, and a entire pie) the grow ups looked at the remains seeing that nothing had been spared.  
"Ash and May together have an appetite, unmatched", stated Norman  
"Hey , let's go back to our game" , quickly yelled Ash as he took off.  
" Hey, wait for me !" Exclaimed May as she took off at a breakneck pace .  
"Some things will never change," all three parents stated.  
_

Back to the kids:

Ash is wildly running around as a exhausted May chased him  
"Ash wait up I don't feel so good", yelled May  
Ash being so concerned for May stop and runs back to her  
"what's wrong May?" Ash asks  
"-",May remained silent for a second then speedily tags Ash and then runs away " You now have paid for cheating," May dramatically states then takes off.  
"HEY", Ash yells as he ties to catch up .  
When suddenly May trips on a tree root falling into a bush disturbing a spearo "SPEAR" it angrily bellows "AHHH" May screams and quickly becomes frightened. " SPEAR" it calls as it flys up and then quickly flys back down at May.  
The parents are shocked and Norman runs over to try to protect his daughter but to no avail .  
May seems to be preparing for the worst. When suddenly Ash tackles May to the ground.  
"Come on we need to leave " Ash says as he drags the frightened May away from the park as more spearo become more visible.  
_

(Couple of minutes later)

"May are you ok ?" Asked the worried friend.  
"Yes I'm perfectly fine now thanks to you". May states and then quickly gives Ash a peck on the cheek ( both then blush ) to their parents surprise.  
Mrs. Ketchum and Maple look like they were about to squeal. While Mr. Maple could only grin widely to himself and make a very loud chuckle.

So what did you think ? I did this to help you guys get used to the idea.  
(AN: I didn't like this chapter myself but it had to be done, I also though it might be cheesy)  
If you got your own idea for a story leave it in the comments  
Also in my next story would want silver to be Ash's dad ?  
If so leave a comment

PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT  
(Next time : Ash and May start their journeys)  
So long : LMC8133 out


End file.
